Celebriel The Every Young
by MistressKenobi
Summary: I'm a fighter,half elven and I am alone. My story is one of death, love and learning to let go. Holding myself back from the joys of my human side I soon find myself confronted with it and of the kin I long since abandoned.my own character
1. Chapter 1

I am Celebriel, Daughter of Ninithil, Grand Daughter of Finrod Felagund. Grand-niece of Galadriel Lady of Light. I am Elven and I am a predecessor of the Rohirrim.

My tale is a sad tale, spreading through out the ages, buried in my heart and my mind. In memories centuries old. Few living know my real name. My birth name. Folcwyn, the people's child, that had been my name long ago, in my very first years of life. A name my parents chose, to symbolize my being, to celebrate my birth. Rather ironic giving my father was mortal and my mother was a first born. She was an immortal, an elf. But they are gone now…., struck down by the evils of Morgoth and his minion Sauron. Long before the war of the ring and before the fellowship. When the land was still new and men barely walked the earth. When the stars shone their brightest, until Morgoth darkened their skies.

There is so much I can tell you of the world I once knew and the world I now know, but that would fill books beyond reason. Stories that would take a lifetime to tell and even longer to read.

My mother, Ninithil, 'tear of the moon', had been the loving result of a union between Finrod Felagund, High elf of the Noldorin and Amarie his one true love. My mother's feet walked the grounds of Valinor, sacred land of the Eldar, the elves, long before that of men, when the light of the two trees still blossomed in the air, before Melkor extinguished their beautiful flames. Enraged so was Feanor, that he and his clan of elves journeyed back to Arda to reclaim the 3 Silmarils he had masterly crafted. The last remnants of the two lights of Valinor. Mercilessly, they slew their fellow kin and stole their mighty ships and journeyed across the sea, many followed including my Grandfather, leaving his beloved Amarie behind. Sneaking aboard his ship my mother journeyed as well, desiring to see the world beyond the one she grew to know, feeling, in her heart, that her destiny lay elsewhere and not in the confines of the Undying Lands.

Here they remained my mother and my Grandfather. Never again would they set foot upon the calm shores of Valinor or feel the calm waves tenderly graze their naked feet, nor see the beauty of the land beyond the sea. Never again would they dance in the light of the two trees until the end of days, nor would my Grandmother feel the gentle embrace of her lost love, nor would she see the wisdom grow in my mother's eyes, nor see the birth of her only grandchild. No, Melkor slew my grandfather like the coward the evil lord was. My grandfather died a hero, protecting his mortal friend Beren, beloved of Luthien. Many mourned the passing of Finrod the fair, whose fire burned in the light of his beautiful daughter, Ninithil.

My mother went on, the ban against her and those that journeyed across the seas, still forbidding them for their return to their beloved home. Many a night I saw sadness in my mother's eyes and often wondered why. It was not until many years later was I finally able to comprehend and understand the underlying sadness in her azure blue eyes. The pain they held that was even by then centuries old.

Many years after her own father's downfall at the hands of the dark lord Melkor, did she live, embraced lovingly by her fathers kin. By Galadriel Lady of Light, the only sister and sole survivor of my grandfathers siblings, and her beloved husband Celeborn. Although I do not know all the details as to her and my fathers first meeting, but love soon grew between them, much like the love between Finrod and his love Amarie who still dwelt overseas. Whose heart, still to this day, most possibly remains broken by the loss of those she held dear.

As differences sometimes do, my parents union was not smiled upon, not many elves approve of their kin disowning their immortality for the love of a mortal. To die like mortal men do. Still, my mother was not swayed, she loved my father Folchelm, 'the peoples shield', and she was determined to spend her remaining days with him in the happiness and love that she desired.

My father had belonged to a small kingdom in the North which now can only be recalled on maps centuries old and only by minds older then my own. My father was the kings' cousin by marriage, which allotted both him and my mother a warm welcome when they returned to his homeland.

For nearly 14 years they lived in happiness unmeasured, and loved more then any stories could ever tell and, with each passing day their love grew, and I was born. 3 years into their marriage my father's kingdom welcomed his child, Folcwyn. The people's child. Many had said a child of such beauty had never been born within the borders of their land. The dark hair of my father, the pale luminescent skin of my mother, the bluest eyes a child could have, and the prominent ears of my mother's kin. Many families tried to betrothed their sons to Folchelm's newly born daughter. My parents denied them, wanting me to find the love that they had found.

I was nine when my world crashed down around me and the joy I had known would be stripped away forever.

"But you promised." She whined, pouting her lip out like she always did to get him to bend to her will. "Please." She begged using all the pleading she could muster in her voice. Her eyes begged as she looked to him.

With a kind smile the dark eyed man answered, his voice rough but soothing to the ear. "Not tonight little one." He laughed, the smile still adorning his tender yet war wrought face.

"Folcwyn let your father be. He needs his rest." A warm voice came from behind. Soft yet demanding all at once, as though a melody on the air.

Turning the child met the loving gaze of her mothers sky blue eyes. Eyes like her own. Her mothers full of wisdom. Wisdom from years unnumbered and yet the glow and beauty remained on her face, deceiving all. Turning back to her father Folcwyn saddened the look on her face, hoping to win without having to say another word.

"You heard me." Her mother added as she continued her stitch work. The orange glow from the fire cast upon her only intensifying her every look and move. Her slender silhouette and her graceful movements were fluid and precise like a dancer performing.

"It is okay Ninithil." Folcwyn's father replied looking to his beautiful wife with love and adoration. "Go get your things." He added turning to his daughter finally caving to the loving stare of his little girl.

With a smile the child ran, retrieving her cloak and boots before another word could be spoken.

Placing her stitch work aside Ninithil looked to her husband a knowing smile on her face. "She has you wrapped around her little finger Folchelm." Standing she made her way to his side looking to him with love and worry, her steps soft and made no sound as she crossed the room. Kneeling beside him she spoke once more. "Your wounds still have yet to heal. You need your rest."

"A day will soon come when our daughter will no longer wish to spend such time with us and soon she will be grown and married and the only time we will see her is when she decides to visit. If a few moments of enduring my injury will bring a smile to her face it will be worth the memories." He replied running his fingers through her golden hair, his fingers lightly grazing her ears as Folchelm brushed her sun-kissed locks away.

"But you need your rest. The last attack from Sauron orcs left you injured. You can ride another night." She stated hoping he would listen to her. Her soft fingers trailing over the bandage that covered his shoulder. Tenderly she caressed his skin, trying not to cause pain with her loving touch.

Bringing a calloused hand to her cheek he gently brushed her hair aside allowing the firelight to dance upon her face.

"My sweet Ninithil, you worry too much." He whispered placing a gently kiss upon her full lips.

"Oh melda." She whispered as their lips parted, realizing her error when he quickly pulled away. "I am sorry Folchelm."

"You know I don't like it when you do that." He stated, standing he walked away from her to the window, his back still to her he continued. "I had thought we had agreed that that tongue would not be spoken in this house. That that language would not be uttered in my presence." He tried to remain calm as fury filled his veins. Not for her but for the elven kin that shunned them both. All because of their love. That one of their own forsook their immortality for him. Folchelm remembered all to well the look of sadness in her eyes when they left the land of her kin so many years ago, and pain hit him to know he had caused it.

"It was a slip of the tongue my lord." She replied walking towards him. "I know it angers you…….."

"Then why do you speak it." He shouted without meaning to, his fists hitting the windowsill.

"Because it is who I am." She answered trying to hold the calmness in her voice. "Because 14 years of mortality cannot change an entire lifetime Folchelm. And if you didn't want to hear the elvish tongue you should not have married one."

Marching away from him she made her way to the kitchen, her slender frame now felt heavy and burdened from the pain in her heart. Many times they had argued like this night and always of her decent. A slip of the tongue here, a momentary song there and every time it caused her pain. To deny her fathers kin for the sake of her husband. To wear her long, golden kissed locks over her elvish ears. To never speak of such beauties that could be found in her elvish world. Of the peace and grace of their lands, of the light of the two trees that were now long diminished, save the light that could be found in the 3 silmarils and the light of the sun and the moon. Her fathers face came to mind and shame filled her heart. Ninithil's heart ached for her father Finrod the Fair who has long since been slain by Morgoths evils, and of her mother Amarie who still dwells over seas. How she missed them, her father's laugh, her mother's smile. How she wished to tell Folcwyn of her elvish decent. To tell her that some of the noblest blood in all the elven world flows through her veins. Of the beauties of the elven world and of her fathers end. So many stories she wished to share. A lifetime of stories.

Two arms swept around her, pulling her close.

"I am sorry." He whispered, brushing her hair away he revealed the tips they hid. Memories of their first encounter filled his mind. He did not dislike that she was elvish, it was only that he couldn't be, for her sake. "Your life has not been easy here with me."

"But it has been happy." She replied meaning every word. Turning she faced him. The blue of her eyes searching the dark brown depths of his own. Bringing her hand up to him, her slender fingers caressed his face. A scar donned the line of his jaw. "I do not regret this decision. I only wish my kin would have been more open to us. More accepting to you." She whispered. Some had held their tongues but others had let it known that they did not accept their union. That she gave up immortality for a mortal. Weeks they had stayed in the shelter of her kin but the turmoil she had seen in his eyes over those days forced her to leave. No she did not regret her choice.

"I did not expect them to welcome us. But still, I am sorry. You had to choose between your blood and your heart." Grabbing her hands in his, he hung his head low before meeting her gaze. "Perhaps one day they will accept us, and Folcwyn." He tried to smile. "Perhaps we can return, if only so that I can see you smile as you used to when you walked the wilds of your home. To show our daughter a world untouched by war, or tainted by evil."

"I would like that." Ninithil replied, knowing in her heart that such a hope may not happen. She could see in his eyes he knew it too, but even in the knowing, there was hope that they were wrong.

"Come with us tonight." Folchelm asked searching the saddened eyes of his wife.

"I have things that must get done. I need to clean." She replied shaking her head.

"That can wait for a few hours. Please." He urged. "Besides you can make sure I take it easy tonight if you are with us and you had always said you had wanted to join us on one of our outings."

Biting her lip she looked to the kitchen table, to the dishes that needed to be done. "You know what…" she answered looking to her husbands loving eyes. " I might enjoy that." Smiling she kissed him tenderly.

"Just a little further please." She urged. Not bothering to wait for an answer as she continued on.

"Folcwyn it is time to go we have been out here long enough." Her mother's voice spoke stopping her in her tracks.

"But mother…." She started to say but was caught short by her mother's stare which changed as the moments passed.

"Ninithil?" Folchelm asked as her face turned to one of worry.

"Shh." She replied silencing him. Tilting her head she listened intently.

"Mama, what's that noise?" her daughter asked tilting her own elvish ears to the trees. The only physical trait of her mother's heritage she bore.

"Folchelm…., we're not alone." Ninithil said hurriedly to her husband, her eyes showing the worry.

"Father what's going on?" Folcwyn asked, the sounds of approaching steps still filling her elven ears.

"Folcwyn go with your mother." Dismounting he unsheathed his sword. "Take the quickest road home. Don't look back. When you get to the border signal for help." He added.

Pushing her horse forward Folcwyn moved closer to her parents. "Father what's going…." Bucking hard she was knocked off her horse, an arrow hitting the tree behind her.

"Folcwyn!" her mother shouted with worry as she dismounted and raced to her daughter's side. Her eyes flashing with alarm to the missile that lay lodged in the tree.

"Ninithil hurry!" Folchelm shouted with alarm as an orc emerged from the trees.

"Folchelm!"

"Go! NOW!" he reiterated as he took the enemy down. "I will be right behind you. I promise." The browns of his eyes locking to the deep blues of the one being in this earth he loved more then anything else. Turning back around he deflected a sword in midair.

Still in the trees an arrow was let loose grazing Ninithil's arm before finding its home in another nearby tree. Wincing slightly she grabbed her daughters arm and forced her to stand.

"Hurry Folcwyn!" her mother stated helping her mount her horse before racing for hers.

Ignoring her mother's pleas Folcwyn watched her father fight.

"FOLCWYN!" Grabbing the child's reigns Ninithil forced her to follow.

"No! What about father?" Folcwyn asked, still glancing back, hoping to see him behind them.

"Your father will be fine. We need to hurry." Her mother replied not looking back, only half believing her words. Dodging trees the two raced for their home. Arrows still firing their way.

She did not see her slow her pace or turn around.

Piercing the depths of the trees with her elven eyes Folcwyn searched for her father when finally a sound broke the silence of the trees and the pounding of her heart.

"Father?" she whispered, hearing the sound once more she ran. "Father!?" Breaking through the trees Folcywn raced to him. Tree limbs pulling at her long dark locks and the robe she wore.

The sound of clashing swords rang clear as the trees parted revealing the mass before her. All around him she saw orcs, weapons drawn. In the middle Folchelm stood, a large gash in his arm. Adding to the blood that already came from his reopened wound.

"FATHER!" she cried out before thinking, inadvertently drawing the attention of her father, and the enemy. The dark brown of her fathers orbs that, only moments before were filled with fury, looked to her in fear and horror.

"Kill her!" a rough voice commanded. At once several came her way.

"NO!" Folchelm shouted as several of the enemy made their way for his beloved daughter. "Folcwyn run!" he cried out just as a sword met his side, sending him to the ground on bended knee.

"No." she whispered as the horror unfolded before her.

Her eyes widened as another blade crashed down upon his back. His eyes still locked to hers as he fell in silence.

"NO!"


	2. Facing a past

* * *

**I know what you all must be thinking, another story yet she hasnt finished her others..lol I sorry, I will I promise, been moving around a lot lately and planning a wedding so havent had much free time, but now that i am settled, I have returned and I am updating my new story as well as my prequel to Who I Am. As always I hope you enjoy my work, and please review and forgive me for my absence. I promise I will try my hardest to get caught up in entertaining all of you. I have missed you all :) I hope you have missed my stories, just as much as I have missed writing them. **

**  
**

* * *

Quickly she rose from her bed dagger in hand. Sweat beaded her forehead as her stark blue eyes surveyed her surrounding, piercing the dark corners of her room. Breathing deeply she lowered her guard and rested her head in her hands. Taking a moment she concentrated on slowing her breathing and letting the images fade from her mind.

The pale light from the outside cast rays in upon her, hitting the silver trinket she bore around her neck. Throwing her blanket aside she shoved the necklace beneath her nightshirt and got dressed.

The night was cool and peaceful just as it always was. Making her way down the staircase she passed several of her kin, each bowing their head to her as she went. Softly her feet touched the ground as she walked the lands she had called home for so long. All around she could hear others, several not far off, the sound of a soft hymn filled the air. So tranquil. So free it felt within the borders of this land but, still a small part of her was in turmoil. Always drawing her away, separating her from the others.

"Could you not sleep child?" her voice whispered in her high elven tongue. The words rang clear in her mind though the woman was not near.

"Just needed some fresh air Milady." She responded using the same tongue, having learned the more common tongue before moving to the more sacred higher elven speech.

"Just like the other night and so many more before?" the voice stated. Emotion weighing in her words, caring and taunting all the same. "So many nights have you wandered my woods alone Celebriel."

"I am fine. Really." She answered back, the wind blowing her hair around her before allowing the strands to settle once more upon her dark blue silken robes. On the air the smell of elanor filled her lungs. She had hoped the woman would believe her words, but she knew that the woman wouldn't. Not her. Not Galadriel of the wood.

"We must talk Celebriel. Come to my mirror." Galadriel spoke, the authority in her voice leaving no room for argument or question.

"Yes Milady." Celebriel responded, knowing better then to deny the request of the high queen, and her guardian.

Silently she made her way through the woods of Lorien to the Lady of Light and to her all seeing mirror. So many times had that mirror helped Galadriel and others in their decision making. She laughed to herself silently as moments of her childhood in this land filled her mind. How she had loved to play in the water the lady used to fill her mirror, struggled to see into the future as she grew tall enough but she had not the power to control the visions or the patience. She did not dwell much on the magic's that her kin loved so. Though she could still accomplish them all, her passions lay more with the sword and skills of battle.

Angelically the she stood there. Tall and radiant, her long golden strands cascading down her back shined with the pale glow from the light around them. So unlike her Celebriel was. A dark beauty, rare for her elvish kin. Golden locks had never donned her crown, instead a long, deep brown mane did she carry. Almost black it seemed as it fell down to her waist. Her fathers hair. So much she had gained from her father, but not her eyes. Eyes of sky blue. Eyes that could stare deep into the soul if they wished. Her mothers eyes.

"You summoned me Milady?" she spoke, bowing low out of respect for the being before her.

Smiling lovingly Galadriel spoke. "We have been over this young one. You are an honored guest among our people. It is not necessary for you to do such formalities."

"I perform such formalities out of respect for you milady. For you and your home." She replied returning to her standing position. Standing straight she was still shorter then her kin. Another trait from her fathers line.

"So like your Grandfather you are. So quiet." The lady spoke taking a momentary silence to remember that of who she spoke. Sadness welled in her eyes but she bore the pain bravely. "In your eyes I see the same fire that burned in the eyes of my brother, Finrod. Fire he passed onto your mother."

Lowering her gaze momentarily Celebriel remembered the face of her mother. She had known nothing of her grandfather, of her elvish line until her arrival here. All she learned, she learned from the lady of light. From the texts she carried in her grand libraries and the memories she held.

"Let us hope that that same fire will not lead you to the same fate." Galadriel added silently, her eyes searching Celebriel's as she looked to her.

"You dreamt of them again didn't you young one, that is why you wander my woods at dark." The golden lady spoke, her voice still soft as she uttered the words.

Celebriel had always hated the way her great Aunt always knew what she was thinking and yet she would still taunt her with questions.

"Elves do not dream milady." Celebriel replied, her voice just as soft, just as taunting.

Smiling Galadriel turned and walked away. Retrieving a silver plated pitcher before she turned.

"True Celebriel, but you are no ordinary elf are you?" She replied sinking the long silver neck beneath the surface of a nearby small pool. "You may have chosen an elf's path but part of you will always walk along the path of men. So you may dream, and although you do not require it, you make take comfort in the simple pleasures of sleep whereas I cannot." Galadriel responded.

"May I inquire as to why you have summoned me here?" Celebriel asked, hoping for a change in subject matter. True, she was born half-elven but she had chosen the fate of elves. To journey overseas to lands of beauty beyond knowing.. To live until the ending of days. To forget her mortal life.

"Look into my mirror my child and tell me what you see." Galadriel replied seeing the discomfort in the woman's eyes. A smile no longer donned the golden haired woman's face. Her eyes ever watchful as the younger elf approached the mirror.

"It's the eye!" Celebriel spoke in alarm as the shroud of smoke parted, revealing the eye of Sauron the deceiver. Behind that orcs, armies and armies of orcs and the ring of power. "Why do you show me this?"

"You have heard the rumors child. Yes the ring has been recovered and so Sauron grows stronger everyday. As we speak his armies grow." Galadriel answered, the sadness in her eyes not evident in her voice. "Already a group travels with the ring to Mordor. They have already passed through these lands. They have already been met with loss and are now separated, each now following their own path to save middle earth."

Bringing her eyes from the water Celebriel looked to her. "What reason is there for me to know of this?"

"Funny isn't it my child. That only in times of darkness and shadow do we remember the ties that bind us all." Galadriel spoke up, avoiding a direct answer. "We should never forget who we were, who we are." She added her eyes locked with Celebriel's, a small smile donning her face.

Confusion hung in her mind as Celebriel tried to decipher the woman's meaning.

"Saruman has joined forces with Sauron and has created an army unlike any the enemy has ever conjured. I wish for you to travel with Haldir to Helms Deep. Saruman's army is about to wage war. War… upon the people of Rohan." Galadriel added, her voice soft and eyes still searching.

"Rohan." Celebriel spoke softly to herself, the timeline of those people, of generations beyond count raced through her mind. Pushing it aside she stood tall and spoke clearly. "You wish for me and the others to die for the world of men? Why?"

"Sauron evil will spread until the whole of the world is covered in darkness. None shall escape his poisoning." Galadriel answered knowing the thoughts that filled the woman's mind moments before at the name of the Rohirrim.

"Then we should journey west over the seas where his evil cannot reach." Celebriel offered. "Surely Sauron cannot face down all of the Ainur on their own lands."

"So you wish to run from evil child? You would run where Folcwyn would have fought as would her mother." Galadriel spoke knowing the name would strike a cord in the young elf maid's heart.

"Folcwyn is gone!" Celebriel replied harshly, her own angelic features momentarily caving as her anger came. Taking a moment she calmed herself, eyes looking to the proud golden haired woman before her. "I am Celebriel now. I choose my fate with the elves long ago milady. That life and name are….."

"Your fate is not yet set Folcwyn. You must go. It is the will of powers greater then mine that will you to this battle. You must go." Galadriel responded. Such directness in her voice that the beauty of the elvish tongue she used was deceiving.

Lowering her eyes she silently accepted her elders request.

"You shall leave at first light." Galadriel added, walking over to the younger elf she laid a loving hand on her chin. Her voice filled with the warmth and the wisdom that years of life had given her. "Long have you stayed here child. Long have I watched you grow as though you were my own, I have tried to heal the wounds that plague your spirit but perhaps I cannot…..I know you heart is troubled, that this is not your wish Celebriel, but it must be done. Lest darkness overtake the world and more experience loss like yours."

The paleness of the trees dimmed to a golden hue as the sun pierced their limbs.

Marching on the group neared the border of their land, heading for their ominous future.

In the trees and on the ground others could be seen. Those who would journey over seas in the coming days. Elves who came to bid farewell to those who they may not see again in the waking earth.

Not far off she saw her hair shimmer in the early morning dawn. Just as tall he stood beside her. Eyes just as wise, demeanor just as strong, hair of silver as the leaves of the great wood. His presence as demanding as that of Galadriel Lady of Light. Celeborn, Lord of Lothlorien he was. Spouse of Galadriel, and her great Uncle.

"Do not yet your heart be heavy Celebriel Vorvanya. Fates are not always set child. Your mothers wasn't, and neither was your fathers. You cannot run from your past until the ending of the world." Galadriel's voice rung in her head, her eyes locked with hers. "Do not forget who you are, your kin. For before Celebriel was given, Folcwyn once stood in its stead. Names change with time child, but the blood in your veins will always remain the same. Draw on the strengths of both your kin only then can you find your way. May the light of the Eldar shine on your path, and may the strength of men see you through to the end." Her voice whispered through un-parted lips.

Silently Celebriel continued on, Galadriel's words in her head, hundreds of soldiers behind her. How beautiful, and yet how deadly they could be. Soon they would meet with others, the elves of Rivendell and soon blood would be spilt and war would reign.


End file.
